


Sweets

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Food is People, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he recovers, Hannibal gives him something sweet to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Sweets - Two or more characters share a bunch of sweet snacks! Will/Hannibal

Sweets - Two or more characters share a bunch of sweet snacks! Will/Hannibal

-

"Try this, Will."

Will sat up in bed, smiling awkwardly up at his husband. He hated how weak and tired he was while recovering, when Hannibal seemed to just bounce back from their injuries and the tumble over the cliff. 

Hannibal had given him many things to eat, to help him recover, but this was the first time it had come covered in chocolate. 

"What's this?" he asked, reaching for one. He knew what most of Hannibal's cooking was made of, but he'd come to the point of not hesitating any longer. There wasn't much point in it. 

Will could either continue to hold onto a strict moral compass for the sake of others, or he could reach for his happiness and be free with Hannibal. It was that simple. 

"A treat," Hannibal said with a warm look. All of Will's crimes were seemingly forgiven, but that could be because Hannibal had finally gotten what he wanted all along. "You've been working hard to get your strength back, so you deserve it." 

Will bit into the piece of chocolate. He tasted the chocolate and nuts, and what was perhaps coffee, but nothing else that he could discern. "What's in it?" he asked, not accusatory, merely curious.

Hannibal smiled wider. "I'm afraid you must guess."

"My tastebuds aren't as refined as yours yet, Hannibal." 

"You'll get there. In time." 

Will smiled and leaned back against the pillows. "I suppose I will."


End file.
